Accidental Shower Exposure
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: Age old tale of accidentally walking in on a friend in the shower. Beast Boy and Raven. Nothing new really. Oneshot counterpart to my RobxStar songfic, Look At You Girl. Read and review. Flames are welcome.


**Accidental Shower Exposure**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

Its been done a million times, with BeastBoy and Raven alone, nevermind the millions of other fictional couples. Accidentally walking in on each other in the shower. Nothing new here, except that its my own personal take on the subject. This is actually something of a sister story to my Robin/Starfire songfic, Look At You Girl. It explains exactly what happened between BeastBoy and Raven that morning. There's not a lot of detail here, just a summary, really, but then, that's all you need with this worn out topic.

* * *

BeastBoy and Raven walked into the room from the hallway, BeastBoy blushing a shade of red so deep that it almost made his usually green skin look brown. Raven was also blushing, as much in anger as embarrassment.

BeastBoy was trying to justify himself. "All I'm saying is, when you see a bathroom door open, the shower running, the shower curtain wide open and no one inside, you just have to realize that someone was going to go in, but forgot something, like a _towel_, and left to get it, with the intention of returning in a minute to actually take a shower. Its just common sense, duh!" he said, his face actually turning redder, if it was possible.

A vein began to visibly throb on Raven's forehead. "Or," she said, trying desperately to keep her temper, "It means that someone who happens to be a slob might have already taken a shower and simply forgot to turn off the water, as well as shut the bathroom door. Which was the reason why I went ahead and got in. I thought you were done. _You_ should have knocked when you saw that the door was closed!" she said, practically growling and grinding her teeth, as she remembered the extremely embarrassing incident that had taken place half an hour ago.

BeastBoy continued to justify himself. "I though that it closed on its own! I do leave the bathroom window open when I shower so that the whole place doesn't steam up, you know. I thought the draft closed the door. _You_ should have locked the door.".

------

Raven had entered the shower, after seeing BeastBoy walk away down the hall, figuring that he had finished and was simply too lazy to realize that you had to turn the shower off. So she got in and shut the curtain.

A minute later, BeastBoy had returned with the towel he'd forgotten, threw it over the towel rack, not noticing that the shower curtain was now closed instead of open as he'd left it. He'd taken off his clothes, stepped up to the shower curtain… do you really need anymore to figure out what happened next?

Well, after the screaming in surprise, embarrassment and anger, from both of them, BeastBoy hurriedly threw his towel around himself and ran outside the bathroom, waiting for Raven to finish what was by rights _his_ shower, but under the circumstances, arguing with her over showering privileges was the last thing he wanted to do right now. In fact, he wasn't sure if he could even face her, concidering that they had both seen what they saw.

------

Eventually, Raven had finished and had rushed out of the bathroom and towards her room without a word or even a glance around, for which BeastBoy was grateful.

BeastBoy got through his own shower, headed back to his room, dressed and then headed for the living room. On the way, he ran into Raven, also heading to the living room. Deciding to be adult about it, they immediately apologized to each other and began discussing the incident.

Neither of them had the cliché attraction to each other now, and both were frankly mortified that what had happened had been allowed to happen. While they hadn't been able to agree on who the blame lay, both agreed that it was shocking, in a non-desirable way, that they had seen each other the way they had.

Both were probably going to have inappropriate dreams the next few nights, but this was the inevitable result of teenage minds in the sleep state. Consciously, neither had any desire to see the other like that again. Ever.

Glad that they had come to a mature understanding of the situation, BeasBoy and Raven both decided to not let this incident ruin their sincere, albeit tense, friendship. Raven was still a little uncomfortable and a little angry at BeastBoy though. Although she could sense that he was being completely honest with her about to forget that this ever happened, and that he was shocked that she had seen him as much as he had seen her, she knew that as a boy, some part of his mind must be telling him that he liked seeing her like that. She never tried to look inside his mind, and she wouldn't now, but she couldn't shake the idea that maybe he had done the whole thing deliberately.

BeastBoy, meanwhile, was just grateful that Raven hadn't pointed and laughed at him. Not because it would have been _her_ doing the laughing, he didn't think about her that way at all, not even now, having seen more of her than he had ever imagined he would see on a girl. It was because he was paranoid that he had not, uh, reached a full physical maturity yet. And now, with a girl having seen all there was to see of him, he was wondering if Raven was amused by how scrawny his body was. That, and he was kind of angry at the thought that she might have done the whole thing deliberately.

------

The two Titans put the whole thing behind them, and went through the rest of the day as though nothing happened, trying not to avoid each other in an attempt to let any discomfort of the situation dissipate with the knowledge that what had happened had no impact on their friendship. But they weren't trying to spend too much time near each other in that attempt, for fear of making the other think that feelings were now developing in the cliché style aftermath of accidental shower exposure.

Managing to get through the day, BeastBoy and Raven said goodnight to each other and went to their separate rooms, certain that although something truly embarrassing had happened, they would be able to get along as though nothing happened, and without any deepened feelings over such a silly incident.

But… their dreams that night told another story.

**The End**


End file.
